Knight
by Wissh
Summary: Bon lo tuvo más claro que el cristal en ese preciso instante: Okumura Rin…después de todo no era tan "único" en el universo. ¡Santa mierda…!  Crossover con The Miyama-Uguisu Mansion Incident.


_Ao no Exorcist y The Miyama-Uguisu Mansion Incident son propiedad de Kazue Kato. _

**Knight**

_Bon lo tuvo más claro que el cristal en ese preciso instante: Okumura Rin…después de todo no era tan "único" en el universo. ¡Santa mierda…! _Crossover con The Miyama-Uguisu Mansion Incident.

**Wissh**

Odiaba la clase de antes del almuerzo. Historia, ¿habría algo más molesto que esa estúpida materia? ¿A quién le interesaba el pasado? ¡A nadie! Y no lo hagan mencionar lo cercano que estaba ese bloque de clases del receso. ¡Diablos! Dos horas de interminable perorata, y lo único que Okumura Rin pensaba era en el bento que guardaba celosamente en su mochila. Uccobach se había esmerado esa mañana. Él demonio había aprovechado la noche en vela de estudios que los gemelos Okumura tuvieron, para suplir a Rin en su labor doméstico diario: cocinar el almuerzo. Y lo había aprovechado con gusto, no todos los días el mayor de los adolescentes se tomaba en serio su deber académico. Generalmente se resistía a hacerlo, pero Yukio empezaba a desarrollar un poder de persuasión bastante polémico y efectivo, como el chantaje.

Rin estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, y luego los dejó caer lánguidos a sus costados. No solo era el hambre. La acompañaba el sueño acumulado luego de una larga noche sin pegar el ojo, dejando que la incómoda superficie fría, plana y dura de su escritorio empezara a verse como un buen lugar para echarse una siesta.

Un resoplido a sus espaldas lo despertó en medio de una cabeceada, pero solo por un momento. Pronto volvió a su profundo letargo.

Bon no lo podía creer. Había logrado acostumbrarse a verlo dormitar y hacerse el idiota en clases de exorcismo, pero no podía resistirse a refunfuñar por la deplorable actitud remolona y obstinante de Okumura en clases corrientes. Esta era la Academia de la Vera Cruz, no un antro de idiotas como Okumura Rin. Si, le había salvado la vida. Si, había salvado Kioto. Si…era hijo de Satán. Si, era una tipo poderoso…y si, si era su amigo.

Pero…

Rin ignoró otro bufido con una nueva cabeceada soñolienta, y Renzo junto a Konekomaru tuvieron que impedir que Bon fuera por su yugular. ¡Qué coraje le daba, maldi…ta se…a!

La monótona voz del maestro se interrumpió, y varios estudiantes, Rin entre ellos, brincaron al salir del trance. Un rostro bronceado, coronado por una mata de cabello azabache algo canoso, se asomaba por entre las puertas semiabiertas del aula. Con unos ojos curiosos, escrutaba el interior, mirando a alumno por alumno, pasando por alto la mirada atónita y desesperada del maestro. ¿A caso no sabía lo difícil que era iniciar, o retomar, el hilo de una clase de Historia con alumnos de preparatoria? Nervioso, el maestro se retorció los dedos y sumiso se acercó al intruso.

― ¿Ah, disculpe? ¿Señor? Está interrum…

― Silencio. ― Gruñó.

― ¿Cómo dijo?

― ¿Qué no me oyó, demonios? ¿Hable español*, o qué? Dije, ― toco sus labios con uno de sus largos dedos, ― silencio. ― Murmuró. ― _La_ estoy buscando, si hace tanto ruido no podré encontrarla, ¡diablos!

Difícilmente, los estudiantes pudieron soportar la risa que causaba ver al maestro encorvarse en medio de un ataque de histeria silenciosa. Desde su silla, Bon descubrió algo un tanto perturbador. Renzo y Konekomaru, al igual que Rin y todos los demás, disfrutaban el espectáculo, pero él no. Porque siendo sincero, esa rostro nuevo que hacía muecas de desconcierto e irritación le recordaba muchísimo a alguien, y no estaba seguro de cómo eso lo hacía sentir.

Vale, mentía. Si sabía cómo: lo hacía sentir aterrado. Más que aterrado…con nauseas. Nadie en el mundo podía parecerse tanto a…

La mirada del hombre por fin encontró un lugar donde detenerse. La Koumaken de Rin, envuelta en su funda en el lugar que acostumbraba. Bon dejó de tener nauseas, Renzo y Konekomaru pararon sus risas y Rin…No, Rin siguió como todos los demás: ignorante de la situación. Las puertas del aula se abrieron.

Aparentaba estar pisando los cincuenta, o un poco más de esa edad, pero aun se mantenía en forma. Muy buena forma para ser un hombre de edad avanzada. Bastante alto, y si no fuera por el bronceado tropical de su piel, resultaría algo parecido a una sombra. De pies a cabeza vestía de negro, y lo único lejanamente considerado no-negro en su ropa, era el polo gris muy oscuro que usaba bajo la americana. Intimidante. Todos, y el maestro también, desearon que nunca hubiera entrado al aula.

― ¡Me presentaré! ― Ladró, según el maestro de Historia. ― Mi nombre es Miyama-Uguisu Yoru, y seré su nuevo maestro de Biología, y ― una rasgada y peligrosa mirada se posó sobre Bon, Renzo y Konekomaru antes de proseguir, ― de algo más.

― Eh, ¿có-cómo di-dijo, per-perdón? ― Balbuceo el maestro.

― ¿A caso no le llegó la notificación de parte del Director?

No realmente, pensó el hombre. Mephisto Pheles tenía un particular gustó por "olvidar" esa clase de notificaciones. Al borde de un colapso, se vio abruptamente rezagado cuando Miyama-Uguisu se acercó como amo y señor del aula hasta la fila de Rin. La Koumaken, Yoru miraba la espada con gran apego, como quién mira a un viejo amigo luego de mucho tiempo de separación. Suspiró y dejo de ser por un momento el hombre aterrador y _casi_ diabólico que interrumpió la clase. Ahora miraba a Rin con cierta nostalgia y tristeza que al chico le supo amarga e incómoda. ¿A qué tantas miraditas? ¿Qué clase de viejo pervertido era ese? A punto de desenvainar su espada y hacer que el hombre dejara de invadir su espacio personal, Rin se detuvo aturdido cuando Miyama-Uguisu le sonrió.

― Fujimoto, jamás dejaste de ser un sujeto loco. ― Murmuró, antes de darle una leve inclinación de respeto a Rin. ― _Mi joven amo. _Lamento lo de _su_ padre, fue un gran…hombre, y para mí un amigo muy especial. Siempre lo recordaré…

― ¿Qué…? ― Masculló Rin confundido. El excéntrico, pero aterrador hombre, había hablado tan bajo que fue imposible para Rin escucharlo, por mucho que tuviera un oído demoníacamente fino.

Irguiéndose con sus dos metros de alto, Yoru echó un vistazo por el vidrio de la ventana. Una mirada curiosa lo observaba desde afuera. Con una sonrisa tenue, tranquilizó al pequeño Cat Sith que vigilaba a su familiar de cerca. Kuro emitió un maullido complacido de respuesta, pero se mantuvo al tanto. No podía confiarse del todo, jamás había visto esa _especie_ de _hombre_.

― ¡Bien! ― Todos, incluido el maestro, saltaron antes el nuevo ladrido de Miyama-Uguisu. ― ¡Maestro Yoshida!

― ¿S-si?

Con los brazos cruzados tras su espalda, Yoru se cernió junto al profesor y expulsó una aplastante mirada desaprobatoria contra todo el curso.

― Me tomaré el permiso de sugerirle un apropiado castigo para el joven Okumura…

― ¡¿Qué? ― Exclamó Rin.

―…y al resto del curso…

― ¡¿Qué? ― Exclamó el resto del curso.

―…por la inexcusable falta de atención que noté le tienen a su aburrida clase de historia. Los ronquidos podían escucharse al otro lado de la academia, se lo aseguro.

― ¿Có…cómo dijo?

Bajo los reclamos, liderados por Rin obviamente, Bon prefirió no unirse a la multitud de sus compañeros sedientos de venganza. Estaba más ocupado observando fijamente al profesor Miyama-Uguisu Yoru zarandear al pobre de Yoshida y hacer oídos sordos a los gritos e insultos histéricos de Okumura. En algún momento Yoru y Rin iniciaron una batalla sobre quien gritaba más fuerte a quién, y Bon lo tuvo más claro que el cristal.

Okumura Rin…después de todo no era tan "único" en el universo.

¡Santa mierda…!

―――――――――――――――――――

Dándole vueltas muy pasivamente a la cucharilla en su Té, Mephisto observaba sonriente a Yoru mirarlo con una dura expresión en su rostro. Había cambiado mucho, y eso le hacía gracia al director de la Academia de Vera Cruz. Canoso y arrollado por la edad, algo tan de humanos, Yoru había dejado de ser lo que había sido en su "juventud". Vale, Yoru había dejado de ser muchas cosas, pero su longeva apariencia había sido la primera "cosa" en perderse.

Estaba algo bronceado. Mephisto se imaginaba que el hombre había terminado de ir contra la corriente, aceptando con obvio desgano su recompensa por haber entregado lo que tan celosamente guardó en el pasado, ese _pequeño _secreto. Y es que ni Mephisto se hubiera podido resistir a una, aparentemente, eternas vacaciones en el trópico.

― ¿Y…?― Habló, arrastrando con supremo retintín la voz.

― Quería asegurarme de que hice lo correcto al dejarme engatusar por ti, hace dieciséis años.

― Oh… ― volvió a arrastrar la voz, ― engatusar es una palabra un poco fuerte, mi estimado _señor _Yoru. Solo te pedí un favor, a cambio de otro.

― Eso no importa ya. Oí, por casualidad, ― puntualizo sarcástico, ― el gran azote que causó el Rey Impuro en Kioto. ¿Pensabas decírmelo, o es algo de las muchas cosas que te escondes en lo más profundo de tu culo? ¿Ah?

― ¿Esconder…?

― Tampoco fue difícil enterarme sobre el chico, Mephisto. A pesar de que ya no sea miembro del _club_, sé enterarme de algunas cosas, más aun si se trata sobre el vástago de...Satán. Ya sabía que para algo querías saber sobre la Kurikara, aunque me tomó por sorpresa que Fujimoto se prestara para ello. Pero siendo sincero, él estaba ya algo chalado…

Mephisto bebió de su té y luego esbozo una sonrisa.

― ¿Has abandonado a tu dulce y esforzada vida de hombre corriente en el trópico con tu bella Monaka, solo para venir y decirme esto, mi buen y estimado _señor_ Yoru? Sé que hay una pregunta que te mueres por hacer. Vamos, dila, ¡quiero oírla!, ― exclamó con histrionismo.

Yoru apartó un mechón de pelo y lo puso tras su oreja puntiaguda mientras pasaba su lengua por encima de sus largos caninos afilados.

― ¡Bah! No es como si me interesase. Hace mucho tiempo que abandoné la membrecía de ese club infernal. Pero, ya que insistes, preguntaré.

― Lo estoy esperando con ansias, mi estimado Yoru.

― ¿Ya decidió el chico por cual equipo batear? ¿Será humano…o será un demonio?

Mephisto bebió otro sorbo de su té y esbozó otra nueva sonrisa.

― Tú qué crees.

― A veces me encabronas…

――――――――――――――――――――――

Renzo y Konekomaru charlaban sobre la excéntrica clase que recibieron de Miyama-Uguisu. No había sido nada convencional, y no precisamente en el buen sentido. Yoru había resultado ser un tirano diabólico con instinto asesino que gustaba ladrar, gruñir y quizás morder, o arañar como un gato. Y a Bon no le había caído especialmente bien. Y dudaba que pudiera hacerlo algún día. Okumura Rin había sido un gusto adquirido mediante esfuerzo y tiempo, una amistad muy forzada que surgió debido a las circunstancias. Pero Bon estaba seguro de que no iba a lograr algo más allá de una aversión profunda por el profesor Miyama-Uguisu.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, Bon siguió un paso más adelante que Renzo y Konekomaru directo a la puerta que los llevaría a las aulas destinadas a los estudios de exorcismo, pero una voz rasposa y muy alegre lo detuvo.

― ¡Oh oh jo! ¡¿Puedes creer que jamás había probado esto? ― Un maullido fue la única respuesta que Bon escuchó luego de ello. ― Es una pena, de verdad. Pero…¡Ja! ¡Ese Fijimoto! ¿Otra ronda en su honor? ― Un nuevo maullido. ― Claro, ¿para qué pregunto? ¡Otra! ¡Salud!

― Bon, ¿escuchaste eso? ― Preguntó Renzo.

― ¿No es ese el profesor Miyama-Uguisu allá arriba?

Bon y Renzo buscaron lo que Konekomaru señalaba sobre sus cabezas confusos.

― ¿Y no es ese Kuro? ¡Miren, el profesor usa una espada! Como Okumura, ¿no creen? ¿Creen que tenga el Meister de Caballero? Es lo más seguro, ¿no?

Bon ya no quería saberlo. Conteniéndose, entró al pasillo de aulas sin esperar a sus amigos y siguió su camino sin detenerse. Tenía una clase de Demonología a la cual no quería llegar tarde.

―――――――

_*Pongámonos en contexto, y atrévanse a decirme que no tiene sentido xD _

_Hola! Mi primer fic de este fandom. Acabo de leer el One-shot The Miyama-Uguisu Mansion Incident, y me sentí en la obligación de escribir algo sobre ello, porque me encantó. He hice este One-shot/crossover. Espero que se haya entendido, y todo esté bajo los parámetros. Y también espero que les guste, comenten! _

_Bueno! Reviews, please! Wissh…_


End file.
